


Sex Education (Or Something Like It)

by sinchun



Series: NCT Life in a Pack [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Sexual Content, Group Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Polyamorous Pack, Porn With Plot, Rutting, Same room sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, a terrible case of the wandering POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28564419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinchun/pseuds/sinchun
Summary: Jeno and Jaemin present at the same time. Taeyong and Doyoung help them navigate what that means.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: NCT Life in a Pack [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043016
Comments: 2
Kudos: 149





	Sex Education (Or Something Like It)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m ringing in the new year with the most complex smut I’ve ever written? This took me so much longer to write and was so many more words than I predicted. Happy 2021, everyone!
> 
> This story takes place in 2017, putting Jeno and Jaemin at 17 years old, which may be considered underage depending on where you live. Fair warning.
> 
> As always, you don’t need to have read the other stories in this series to follow this one, but you’ll have more context if you have. If you read "Amaryllis and Yarrow" closely, then you might already know how Jaemin presents ;)

Jeno and Jaemin are the first of the dreamies to present. It’s lucky that it happens during a period of downtime from promotions, because it throws the whole pack into disarray. Jeno is at the 127 dorm, hanging out with Doyoung while the older boy cooks lunch, when he goes into a rut for the first time.

“Hyung, I don’t feel so good,” he announces in a slurred voice.

Doyoung pauses in his cooking, the change in Jeno’s scent telling him everything. He immediately takes the boy into his arms, guiding him to sit on the living room couch. “You’re presenting as an alpha,” he tells him softly. “You’re experiencing your first rut.”

“It hurts,” whines Jeno. His breath is coming quicker now, almost panicky as he sits stiffly with Doyoung’s arms around him.

Presenting is always a surprising sensation, so his alarm doesn’t worry Doyoung. His inability to relax into Doyoung’s embrace more unusual. Doyoung is an omega, after all. His touch should be soothing to the young alpha, but Jeno still looks ready to crawl out of his own skin. He presses his face into Doyoung’s shoulder, tries to take calming breaths, but his voice still comes out as a growl when he says, “I want Jaemin.”

The smell of his rut has permeated the dorm, alerting the other 127 members of the situation. It draws Taeyong out of his room, and he joins them in the living room. He doesn’t get too close, to avoid aggravating Jeno’s biology with his own alpha status, but keeps watch from one of the armchairs.

A furious pounding on the apartment door startles them. Taeyong answers it to find Jisung in a panic. “Something’s happening with Jaemin!” the pup blurts. “I don’t know what it is, but he won’t stop crying for Jeno!”

Jeno pulls away from Doyoung at the news, his whole body going even more taut, but before he can run off to the Dream dorm, Taeyong blocks his path. “Stay,” the lead alpha orders.

“He needs me!” argues Jeno.

Taeyong and Doyoung exchange wary glances. “We don’t know what’s going on, and you’re in a volatile mind place right now because it’s your first rut,” says Taeyong firmly.

Jeno looks ready to snap at Taeyong, and they really don’t need an alpha fight right now, so Doyoung is quick to pull Jeno back into his arms. “It’s okay, Jeno-yah,” he murmurs. “Taeyong will go check on him and make sure everything’s okay. Right, Taeyong-hyung?”

Recognizing the hint to leave, Taeyong nods and assures Jeno that he’ll take good care of Jaemin. He follows Jisung back to the dreamies’ dorm, where he finds poorly a contained chaos. Mark is frantically typing symptoms into Naver, while Chenle, hands shaking, overfills a glass with water from the kitchen. Renjun and Haechan are with Jaemin in his room, cuddled up next to him as he sobs.

Because none of the other dreamies have presented yet, they don’t know what Taeyong knows from scent alone: Jaemin is in heat. When he tells the pups as much, a sigh of relief goes through the group.

“So he’s not dying?” asks Renjun hopefully.

Taeyong laughs and scoots the boy out of the way so he can reach Jaemin. “Nope. He’s presenting,” he says. Jaemin flinches away from his touch, which makes Taeyong frown. _He’s in heat but he doesn’t want affection from his pack alpha?_ Taeyong isn’t offended by it, just curious.

It becomes clear a moment later when Jaemin whimpers, “I want Jeno. _Please_.”

 _Oh boy._ Taeyong supposes he shouldn’t be surprised. The two boys have always been as close as can be, and if Johnny is to be trusted, they’re probably already involved with each other, but he can think of a million reason as to why that’s a bad idea. In the end, it boils down to the worry that with their lack of experience, the overwhelming urges that come with a first rut and heat could cause Jeno to unintentionally hurt Jaemin.

“I don’t know about that, Jaemin,” he says hesitantly.

Jaemin, who has never been one to hold back from complaining, wails louder for Jeno.

Taeyong sighs. He tells the other dreamies to keep Jaemin company. “Comfort him. Make sure he stays hydrated. I’ll be back soon,” he says, then heads back to the 127 dorm to discuss the situation with the other presented members in the pack.

Surely he won’t be the only one who thinks that letting two inexperienced boys loose on each other is a recipe for disaster?

Upon returning to his apartment, he finds that Doyoung has moved Jeno to their room so that the betas can congregate in the living room without fear of Jeno’s rut pheromones sending any of them into heat. “Is Jaemin okay?” asks Jaehyun, curled up on the couch next to Yuta.

“He’s, uh, also presenting,” explains Taeyong. “He’s in heat and asking for Jeno.”

“So just leave the two of them alone together,” says Taeil. “They’ll work it out.”

“I am absolutely not letting two newly presented members work through their first cycles together, or don’t you remember what how that went for Doyoung and Jaehyun?” Taeyong replies tartly.

Doyoung and Jaehyun both blush a dark red and can’t seem to look at each other. “I was fine,” protests Doyoung.

“You were all bruised up and limping for _days_!” Taeyong retorts. “We have public appearances to keep up now.”

“Someone could, like, supervise them,” Johnny suggests.

“ _Please_ explain what you mean by that,” says Winwin flatly.

Johnny shrugs. “Like, someone could, uh, stay with them and make sure they don’t accidentally hurt each other,” he says. “Show them the ropes or whatever.”

Taeyong glances at Yuta. He can’t help himself. Yuta holds the dubious honor of having helped the most members with their first heat, so he knows that Yuta would be good at walking Jeno and Jaemin through it.

Yuta immediately shakes his head. “Absolutely not,” he says firmly. “I’m a claimed man now,” he reminds Taeyong, nudging Jaehyun with his knee.

Jaehyun nudges back. “I don’t think threesomes are really your thing anyways,” he teases, but before Taeyong has the chance to unpack _that_ statement, Doyoung surprises everyone by suddenly speaking up—

“I’ll do it.”

Six pairs of eyes stare at him.

“If they want each other, I don’t think we should stand in their way,” Doyoung explains. To Taeyong, he adds, “Though I take your point about not leaving them alone for, uh, safety reasons.”

“Obviously you know what do with with a rutting alpha, but what about for Jaemin?” asks Winwin. “Will you be able to guide Jeno through helping him with his heat?”

Yuta snorts, and Jaehyun smacks him on the back of the head.

“I have… some experience with helping someone else through a heat,” says Doyoung, his cheeks going the faintest shade of pink.

 _Huh. I’ll have to ask him about that later,_ Taeyong notes to himself. Aloud, he says, “I can help too. Just to be safe.”

“Great!” exclaims Jaehyun loudly. “It’s settled then. Doyoung and Taeyong will take care of them, and the rest of us can continue on with our lives.” He gets to his feet and prods at Yuta to stand up as well.

“Maybe we should head out for the day,” Yuta says. “Give them some privacy.”

Taeil agrees. He and Johnny offer to keep the rest of the dreamies company in their dorm, and Yuta, Jaehyun, and Winwin decide to make a day of it at the park.

While Taeyong fetches Jaemin from the Dream dorm, Doyoung fills a pitcher with water. He suspects the four of them will want it. Hydration is important after all. When he brings it into the bedroom, he finds Jeno wrapped up in his blanket on his bed. _Cute_ , thinks Doyoung. To Jeno, he says, “Taeyong is getting Jaemin.”

“Is he okay?” asks Jeno, brow creased with worry.

Doyoung sets the pitcher of water down on the bedside table.“He’s presenting too,” he tells the younger boy. “He’s in heat. We know the two of you want each other, but…”

“But?” Jeno gives Doyoung his best puppy dog eyes.

“But we’re going to supervise you,” explains Doyoung. “We don’t want to risk either of you accidentally hurting each other in your inexperience.

Jeno quirks an eyebrow at him. “Hyung, are we going to have any orgy?” he asks.

Doyoung can feel his face heating in a blush but forces his voice to stay even as he replies, “Consider it more of an educational experience.”

“Sex education, huh?” Jeno teases with a mischievous smile that Doyoung isn’t used to seeing on his face.

Luckily he’s saved from having to reply by Taeyong and Jaemin entering the room. Jaemin moves to immediately throw himself at Jeno, but Taeyong holds him back. “I’m going to set some ground rules first,” he says firmly.

Jaemin whines but stops trying to escape from Taeyong’s grip. Jeno meets Taeyong’s serious gaze and nods. “We’ll be good,” he promises.

“Good,” praises Doyoung, rubbing a hand over Jeno’s shoulders. With the other hand, he gestures for Jaemin to sit next to him. He tucks an arm over each of the younger boys as Taeyong talks.

“Your urges might be stronger because it’s your first rut and heat respectively,” the leader says. “But I need you both to know and respect your bodies’ limits. Your own, and each other’s. We don’t want anyone getting hurt.”

Jeno makes a noise low in his throat that Doyoung is sure is a protest, the hint of the scandalized question, _How could I ever hurt Jaemin?_

But Taeyong isn’t finished. “I hope this goes without saying, but stay away from your scent glands. I don’t want anyone making any long-term decisions while in the haze of your first cycle,” he says sternly.

“No biting,” clarifies Doyoung.

“No biting,” Jaemin repeats. “Be safe. Okay, I got it.” He sounds impatient. Doyoung can’t blame him. He knows well what it feels like to be in heat. “Can we _please_? I need Jeno.”

Jeno reaches for Jaemin, and Doyoung lets him, the two younger boys meeting in a frantic kiss across his lap. _Ah, young love,_ thinks Doyoung with a wry smile, before looking up and catching Taeyong watching them, a fond expression plastered on his face. Doyoung rolls his eyes.

Laughing, Taeyong crawls onto the bed behind Doyoung. He rests his chin on Doyoung’s shoulder and murmurs into his ear, “How do you want to do this?”

Honestly, Doyoung has no idea. Are they just supposed to watch and make sure Jeno and Jaemin don’t hurt each other? Or should they take a more hands-on approach? And what would that even mean? As he ponders the question, Taeyong presses a kiss to the back of his neck, and Doyoung shivers, inadvertently unsettling the two boys in his lap.

“Is everything okay, hyung?” asks Jeno, at the same that Jaemin asks what they’re supposed to be doing.

“You’re going to show us, right?” Jaemin smiles, bright and brilliant.

Doyoung glances at Taeyong, unsure. But Taeyong is already nodding. “Yeah,” he says and kisses Doyoung’s neck again. “We’ll show you.”

With Jeno and Jaemin watching with wide eyes, Doyoung lets Taeyong lean him back on the bed and kiss him hungrily. When Taeyong moves his mouth to his neck, sucking hickeys onto his sensitive skin, he can’t help the breathless gasp that escapes his lips. He and Taeyong have only been sleeping together for a few months now, but the alpha already knows exactly what he likes.

Jaemin ruins the moment by poking Taeyong’s shoulder and loudly asking, “Are you just gonna kiss? Because we already know how to kiss.”

Taeyong pulls away from Doyoung with a quiet growl, annoyed at the interruption.

The moment Jeno sees Taeyong bare his teeth at Jaemin, something in Jeno snaps. Pushing himself between Jaemin and Taeyong, he snarls back at the other alpha. Some far off part of his brain that’s actually still rational cautions him against challenging his pack leader like this, but it’s nothing compared to the rest of his biology screaming at him to protect Jaemin, even from a threat as trivial as Taeyong growling.

“Jeno,” begins Doyoung warningly, but then Taeyong grabs him by the scruff of his neck, too gently to injure him but hard enough just to barely hurt.

“Control yourself!” the lead alpha snaps.

“You started it,” Jeno protests weakly.

Jaemin wraps his arms around him. “It’s okay, Jeno-yah,” he murmurs. “I _was_ being rude.”

Although Jeno lets Jaemin mollify him with kisses, he doesn’t stop glaring at Taeyong. But, well, it’s rather hard to maintain a sense of self-righteous irritation when Jaemin is draped over him and letting his lips and hands wander in ways that only serve to remind his body that, oh yeah, he’s rutting right now.

And when Jaemin dips his hand under his waistband, Jeno can’t help but jerk his hips up in a desperate attempt to achieve friction. “Aw,” coos Jaemin. “You’re already hard.”

“You are too,” points out Doyoung. He doesn’t actually know for certain, but Jaemin’s in heat, so it seems like a safe bet.

Jaemin tugs on Jeno’s pants, until the other boy obligingly shimmies out of them, and says to Doyoung, “Well, yeah, but that’s going to be solved soon, right?”

“Cheeky,” Doyoung rebukes without any real bite. “Your cycle will last for days. You know that.”

“I mean, yeah, I know, but you’re still gonna show me what I’m supposed to do, yeah?” replies Jaemin with a wide grin.

“You’re having too much fun with this sex education concept, I think,” Doyoung says, rolling his eyes.

Jaemin palms Jeno though his boxers, seemingly shameless before the audience of Taeyong and Doyoung. “Were we not supposed to have fun with it?” he asks, then laughs when Jeno makes a frustrated noise, bucking his hips up into Jaemin’s hand.

Personally, Doyoung is surprised by Jaemin’s confidence, his teasing, the fact that he hasn’t totally lost his mind to his heat. “Having fun is good,” admits Doyoung. “I just don’t want you to burn through all your energy on day one.”

“Enough lecturing, Doyoungie,” Taeyong murmurs. He hovers over Doyoung’s body, his eyes dark with desire as he looks down at him. “Let’s give them a demonstration.”

 _It’s a bit surreal, isn’t it?_ thinks Doyoung, as Taeyong undresses him before the watchful gazes of Jeno and Jaemin. He wonders briefly if he should be embarrassed when Taeyong slides his boxers off, but then Taeyong’s mouth is on his dick, coaxing it to attention with a delicious warmth. “Ungh, Taeyong!” he gasps, his fingers automatically finding their way to grasp the alpha’s hair.

A quiet whining sound informs Doyoung that the wanton display has finally affected Jaemin. The younger boy’s eyes are locked on Taeyong’s lips wrapped around Doyoung’s cock, his pupils blown. Mindlessly, he grinds his pelvis against Jeno’s thigh.

Once he deems Doyoung to be sufficiently hard, Taeyong pulls off of him with a wet popping sound, then turns to look at the Jeno and Jaemin. “How far have the two of you gone?” he asks.

Jaemin immediately stops grinding on Jeno. “What do you mean?” he asks, eyes wide.

“Don’t play dumb,” replies Taeyong with a laugh. “Johnny’s told me that he’s pretty sure the two of you are at least somewhat active with each other, and before we continue, I’d like to know, just how much sexual experience do you have?”

“Just handjobs,” Jeno admits in an embarrassed voice.

“Lee Jeno!” Doyoung bolts upright to glare at the younger boy. “You mean to tell me that the two of you have been… been getting up to… _shenanigans_ before you presented?”

Jeno blushes and looks away. “Hyung, it’s just handjobs,” he whines.

Taeyong soothes Doyoung’s ruffled mood with a soft kiss to his temple. “I think we’re past the point of worrying about propriety,” he points out. To the younger boys, he says, “You’re probably going to find that handjobs won’t be enough during your cycles, but we can start with that.”

“No, I wanna get fucked!” Jaemin immediately protests. He’s shameless.

Jeno seems a bit shyer, though he adds, “I, um, I would also like to fuck you,” and presses a kiss to Jaemin’s ear.

“I’m very wet,” announces Jaemin suddenly. “Like I think I might be soaking through my pants, wet. Is that normal?”

“It’s a good sign that your body is producing a lot of slick when you’re in heat,” Doyoung assures him.

“I think I’m gonna make a mess on your bed, hyung,” Jaemin realizes, his cheeks going the slightest shade of pink. “Is that okay?”

Doyoung laughs, not unkindly, and shuffles forward to drop a comforting kiss onto the top of Jaemin’s head. “That’s fine. I’ll just definitely be washing my sheets after this.”

Jeno looks longingly at where Doyoung is touching Jaemin, then at Taeyong, as if asking for permission from the lead alpha. Taeyong smiles, and the moment he nods, Jeno bounds forward to catch Jaemin in his arms.

While they kiss messily, Doyoung turns to Taeyong. “Don’t you think you’re wearing an unfair amount of clothing right now?” he asks teasingly.

“Can’t wait to get your hands on me, huh?” Taeyong teases back, already working to slip out of his clothes for the omega.

Encouraged by Taeyong’s undressing, Jaemin follows suit, shucking off his shirt then pants as Jeno peppers kisses down his jawline and throat. “Ah! Yes, right there,” he tells Jeno, when the other boy sucks on his collarbone.

Once all four of them are naked, Doyoung lies back on the bed and spreads his legs for Taeyong and for the other two to see. _No sense in being shy about it now,_ he thinks, trying not to blush. He doesn’t miss the way Jaemin tilts his head to one side then also lies back in an attempt to copy him.

“Don’t they look good?” Taeyong asks Jeno, and if he sounds proud, it’s because he is. What lead alpha wouldn’t be proud when the pack has an omega as perfect as Doyoung and two newly presented members as attractive as Jeno and Jaemin?

“They look very good,” agrees Jeno fervently. He itches to touch Jaemin, to taste him, to fill him up. His biology is screaming at him to get his dick wet as fast as he can.

As if he can sense the urges raging within Jeno, Taeyong murmurs, “You want him, don’t you know?”

“I want to be inside of him, like, yesterday,” admits Jeno with a blush.

Jaemin whimpers. “Please,” he says and reaches for Jeno’s cock.

“Whoa, slow down. Even with slick, you have to make sure he’s ready to take you,” Taeyong explains to Jeno. He trails a hand up Doyoung’s inner thigh, then slips a finger inside him. Then a second finger, scissoring back and forth. “Work him open a little bit first.”

Doyoung moans. He know he’s not as wet as Jaemin must be, because he’s not in heat, but that doesn’t stop him from trying to fuck himself down onto Taeyong’s fingers. It feels so good. “Give me another finger, please,” he begs.

Taeyong laughs but complies. “Greedy thing,” he croons and kisses the juncture of Doyoung’s hip and thigh, tantalizingly close to his cock.

While Taeyong teases Doyoung, Jeno tentatively touches Jaemin low on his stomach. “Can I?” he asks. Despite his body’s overwhelming need for sex now, please, he is determined to do right by Jaemin. He loves him. It’s an easy sort of love. Jeno is always sure of Jaemin, and Jaemin is always sure of Jeno.

“Please,” replies Jaemin, taking Jeno’s hand in his and guiding it to his hole.

Contrary to all of the stereotypes about rutting alphas that he’s heard and contrary to the bruises and scratches that always seem to adorn Doyoung after his heats, Jeno finds that he doesn’t want to be rough with Jaemin. Instead, he wants to be gentle. He wants to map all of his love onto Jaemin’s body with his touch.

With how wet Jaemin is, his first finger slides in with ease. Jaemin lets out a gasp, and Jeno is quick to check, “Everything good?”

“So good,” Jaemin assures him. He sounds happy, which makes Jeno happy.

He adds a second finger, then moves them in tandem to open him up. “Let me know when you’re ready.”

“I’m ready _now_ ,” whines Jaemin, causing Doyoung to immediately reach over and swat the back of his head.

“Don’t lie,” Doyoung chides. “I know you’re eager, but listen to what your body is telling you.”

Jaemin blushes. “Maybe add a third finger?” he suggests to Jeno.

So Jeno does.

Taeyong pulls his fingers out of Doyoung—the omega whimpers at the loss—to observe Jeno’s careful ministrations. “You’re doing good,” he commends.

“Thanks, hyung.” The back of Jeno’s neck heats in a blush at the praise from his pack leader.

Doyoung rolls over to stroke an encouraging hand through Jaemin’s hair. “It soothes your heat a little, doesn’t it, Jaemin-ah? Feels good?” he murmurs, and the younger boy makes a strangled noise of agreement. To Jeno, he says, “I think he’s almost ready.”

“Do you want to be fucked too, Doyoungie?” asks Taeyong, the smile evident in his voice.

“We’re showing them how it’s done, are we not?” Doyoung replies with an uncharacteristically cocky smirk on his face.

Jaemin has to admit that he’s curious to see how they have sex. He’s seen porn, because what teenage boy hasn’t? But the thought of watching Taeyong and Doyoung fucking up close and in person is wildly appealing. Jaemin has long admired the two of them, for so many reasons, and he thinks it’s marvelous that they seem to be headed towards coupling up. Not that it was a surprise to Jaemin. He, along with everyone else in the pack it seems, had kind of been expecting the two the get together, given their partnership in every other aspect of their lives.

Jaemin likes to think that he and Jeno also partner together throughout the various facets of their lives, perhaps not unlike Taeyong and Doyoung? So yeah, he’s interested in seeing the way that they fuck each other.

Taeyong doesn’t disappoint. He dips to press one last kiss to Doyoung’s inner thigh before clasping his hands around the omega’s hips and sliding his cock into him. Doyoung lets out a satisfied sigh and wraps his hands over Taeyong’s. “So good,” he whispers breathlessly.

“You like that, don’t you?” asks Taeyong, his voice bordering on a growl. “You’re just so desperate for me to fill up you.”

“Ungh, come on, Taeyong, you can fuck me harder than that,” grits out Doyoung. “Please.”

“Omegas can be quite needy in bed,” Taeyong tells Jeno, pleased.

 _Jaemin likes to play at being needy,_ thinks Jeno with a wry smile. _But he’s never actually been all that clingy._ He wonders how that will translate here. He flutters his fingers inside of Jaemin and is rewarded by Jaemin groaning and rocking down on his hand.

“If you don’t fuck me, I am going to scream,” Jaemin informs him in a matter-of-fact tone. Parroting Jeno’s earlier words, he tells him, “I need you inside of me, like, yesterday.”

Doyoung makes a noise like he wants to berate him for being flippant, but then Taeyong hits a sensitive spot inside of him and he just whimpers instead, one of his hands flying to his mouth in a useless attempt to muffle the sound.

 _It’s strange, but not bad,_ Jeno decides, _to see Doyoung-hyung so undone by Taeyong-hyung._ To the older alpha, he asks, “Is it okay for me to fuck him now?”

“Please,” adds Jaemin, frustrated.

“Hmm, what do you think, Doyoung?” Taeyong asks teasingly. “Are our boys ready?”

Doyoung props himself up on his elbows and does his best to look thoughtful even though all he wants to do is lie back and give in to the sweet ecstasy of being fucked by Taeyong. “Mmm, be gentle with each other,” is all he says, but he’s smiling so Jeno and Jaemin know what he means.

Permission secured, Jeno places one hand on each side of Jaemin’s hips and lines himself up. Jaemin reaches out, grabs Doyoung’s hand and squeezes tightly as Jeno enters him for the first time. Doyoung instinctively squeezes back, and Taeyong thinks that it’s maybe the prettiest thing he’s ever seen.

“Fuck, Jaemin,” groans Jeno. Being inside of Jaemin is better than anything he could have ever imagined. “You feel _so_ good.”

At the praise, Jaemin mewls and clenches around him, encouraging him to thrust faster and deeper. “Ahh, yes, there, there, there!” Jaemin pants, his grip on Doyoung’s hand going even more viselike.

With his free hand, Doyoung taps on Taeyong’s chest, telling him to pull out for a moment so he can flip over. His bed isn’t really big enough to accommodate all four of them having sex on it, but they’re doing their best. When Taeyong pushes back into him, he wiggles his ass back to feel as full as possible and flexes his hand within Jaemin’s.

Jeno looks at their intertwined hands and thinks about how they’re all connected. _Is this what being in a pack means?_ he wonders. _We all have each other?_ Then Jaemin wraps his legs around Jeno’s waist, pulling him deeper inside, and Jeno loses the ability to think coherently.

Before this, Taeyong had never looked at either Jeno or Jaemin in a sexual light, but he can’t deny that the sight of the two of them, together with Doyoung—gorgeous, sinfully sexy Doyoung—is driving him wild. _It’s a good thing I’m not doing this alone,_ he thinks, because well, he’s an alpha and the scent of Jaemin’s heat is very appealing. Were it not for Doyoung’s presence, he might be tempted to give into his biology and take the younger boy for himself. And that just wouldn’t do. He snaps his hips sharply against Doyoung, delighting in the choked whimpers that spill from the omega’s mouth when he does.

The noise seems to affect Jeno too. The younger alpha groans and leans down to catch Jaemin’s lips in a hungry kiss. Jaemin finally releases Doyoung’s hand in order to cup Jeno’s face, holding him close as they kiss.

Doyoung snakes his newly freed hand down his torso to stroke himself. He can tell from the slight swelling of Taeyong’s knot that Taeyong is close blowing his load, and Doyoung wants to come first. It’s just what he deserves, he thinks. To get his pleasure before Taeyong does.

“You want to come, Doyoungie?” asks Taeyong breathlessly.

“Yes,” Doyoung grits out.

“I got you, sweets,” Taeyong murmurs and flips Doyoung over again so he can wrap his hand around his cock, fisting him roughly until he comes with a sharp gasp.

Jeno’s thrusts stutter at the sight. _God, that’s hot,_ he thinks. Then he thinks, _I want to make Jaemin come apart like that._ He reaches between them to curl his fingers around Jaemin’s cock as he continues to fuck into him.

Beside them, Taeyong lifts his hand to his mouth to suck Doyoung’s cum off his fingers with a lazy grin. “Good boy,” he croons. He drops his hand to Doyoung’s neck, squeezing briefly, before asking, “Do you want my knot?”

Even if he’s not in heat, Doyoung still aims to be the most perfect omega he can be, and well, he’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the mild pain that comes from being stretched out and filled up when being knotted. He nods eagerly.

Taeyong squeezes his neck a second time. “Say ‘please.’”

Doyoung doesn’t want Jeno and Jaemin to see him so degraded, begging Taeyong to be knotted. He presses his fingertips into Taeyong’s shoulder, tight enough for his nails to dig hard into the skin. “Come _on_ , knot me,” he hisses. “Please, Taeyong.”

Taeyong juts his bottom lip out in an exaggerated pout, but before he can saying anything embarrassing—like, _Aren’t you going to beg for me like usual?_ —Doyoung lunges upwards to capture his mouth in a searing kiss. Taeyong makes a quiet noise of surprise, his hands coming up to cradle Doyoung’s face against his. Then Doyoung suddenly bites down on his bottom lip, and that’s all it takes. He pushes deep into Doyoung, lets his knot lock his place, and releases, filling Doyoung up with his cum.

Jaemin watches them with a wild sort of fascination. _Is that what Jeno and I look like too? Is that what we_ will _look like? God, it’s hot._

Based on the way Jeno rolls his hips into him more frantically, it would seem that he’s likewise affected by it.

Taeyong wraps his arms around Doyoung, holding him close as he comes down from his orgasm. “So good for me,” he praises in between soft kisses to Doyoung’s hair, his nose, his jawline.

“Thank you,” Doyoung murmurs back. He presses his lips to Taeyong’s temple, then his neck.

Jaemin wonders why they’re holding each other so tight until he suddenly remembers what sex ed taught him years ago: the two of them are tied together until Taeyong’s knot goes down. The realization makes his breath hitch. There’s just something intensely erotic about being physically unable to separate from your partner. “You’re knotted!” he blurts out, unable to help himself.

Taeyong and Doyoung pull their heads away from each other with the surprised air of a couple so wrapped up in their own world that they forgot there were other people present. “Um, yes,” says Taeyong. “I, uh, I’ve knotted Doyoung.”

“Can I knot Jaemin?” Jeno asks hopefully.

“You should be asking him that, not me,” replies Taeyong, nodding at Jaemin.

Jaemin blurts out a rambling assent. “Please, please, please knot me,” he tells Jeno, wrapping his hands around Jeno’s wrists and pulling him as close as he can.

Doyoung cranes his neck to take a closer look at the two of them. “You should be generous and get him off first,” he tells Jeno, but Jaemin shakes his head.

“I want to see you come first,” he informs Jeno imperiously. Jeno knows what he really means: _I want to see you lose it first._

But two can play at that game. “You want my knot, baby?” asks Jeno, dropping his voice into a low growl.

Jaemin whimpers at his roughness “Yes, please, I want it,” he whines.

“Will you be good for me?” Jeno asks and fucks into him a little harder.

“No,” replies Jaemin with a smirk. “But I will be _posi-tive-ly bad_ for you.”

His sensual tone sends a shiver down Jeno’s spine. He should’ve known that it’d be an impossible task to try to outdo Jaemin. This thought is cemented by Jaemin pulling himself up and tipping Jeno onto his back so he can ride him. _Ah, this is how I die,_ thinks Jeno, eyes transfixed on Jaemin bouncing on his cock. _He’s dangerously sexy._

“Come on, Jeno-yah,” purrs Jaemin. “Give me your knot.”

“Jaemin, I—” Jeno begins, about to tell him that he’s close, when Jaemin slips his thumb into his open mouth.

“Be a good boy and suck,” he orders, his voice silky smooth, and that does it for Jeno.

Closing his lips around Jaemin’s thumb, he bucks his hips up frantically to push his swelling knot into Jaemin before letting his orgasm rip through his body. He knows he’s making the most pathetic grunting noises, muffled by Jaemin’s hand.

“Beautiful,” compliments Jaemin. He pulls his thumb out of Jeno’s mouth and leans forward to kiss him. “ _Now_ you can get me off.”

Were it not for his knot keeping them together, Jeno would get on his knees for Jaemin and put his mouth to his cock. Instead he settles for pressing his lips to Jaemin’s neck and sucking on the soft skin there while jerking him off.

Jaemin sucks in a sharp breath when Jeno’s thumb grazes over his tip, smearing pre-cum down his length to make the handjob wetter. “Unf, yes, just like that,” Jaemin groans and throws his head back in pleasure, until he too finally spills, sticky across his and Jeno’s stomachs.

They cling to each other as they catch their breath, and Jeno can feel some of the rut-induced fog lifting from his mind. He shifts to try to find a more comfortable position, forgetting that he’s knotted with Jaemin, and they go toppling over on the bed. He ends up with his head in Doyoung’s lap, the two older members having disengaged from each other while Jeno and Jaemin were occupied.

“Is this awkward?” asks Jeno. “I feel like this is kind of awkward.”

Jaemin laughs and wraps his arms around him. “Let’s just be grateful that we have such attentive hyungs taking such good care of us,” he coos, twirling a finger in Jeno’s hair.

Doyoung smiles. “The two of you have handled yourselves quite admirably,” he says fondly. “Wouldn’t you agree, Taeyong?”

“Oh, yes, I’m proud of you,” agrees Taeyong. He stands, stretches, then pours everyone a glass of water from the pitcher Doyoung had wisely prepared earlier. “You’ll want to stay hydrated before round two.”

 _Round two._ The reality of rutting finally seems to sink in for Jeno. He’s going to be painfully horny for days, isn’t he?

As always, Jaemin takes a cheerful approach to it. “Wanna bet on how many times you’ll knot me before our cycles end?” he asks Jeno with a playful smirk.

It’s a meaningless suggestion. Neither of them are in any state of mind to keep track of how many times they fuck over the course of the next couple days. Taeyong and Doyoung continue to keep an eye on them, though they’re increasingly less hands-on as it goes on.

“I’m not rutting so my body can’t keep up with yours right now,” Taeyong tells Jeno with a chuckle.

A couple of days into it, there’s a shift. Jaemin’s heat subsides, then becomes something new. He scrambles away from the other three of them, eyes wide and nervous.

“Well, I’ll be damned,” says Taeyong. “I was so certain that he’d be an omega.”

Doyoung swats him. “ _So_ not the point right now.” He approaches Jaemin carefully. “It’s okay, Jaeminnie, you’re a beta. You’re going into rut now.”

Jaemin stills and lets Doyoung put his arms around him before relaxing into the omega’s embrace. “What does that mean?” he asks, then whispers, “I’m so tired.”

“I know, it’s hard,” murmurs Doyoung, stroking a comforting hand through his sweat-streaked hair. The double whammy that betas go through when they present of first going into heat, then into rut is notoriously brutal on the body. And while Doyoung has never experienced it himself, he remembers clearly the exhaustion written all over Jaehyun’s face when he had presented three years earlier.

Jaemin makes a pitiful noise and tucks his face into Doyoung’s neck. He opens his mouth, letting his lips ghost over the soft skin. “It _itches_ ,” he complains.

Jeno shuffles closer. “We’ll get through it,” he promises, and Jaemin immediately releases his hold on Doyoung to hug Jeno.

“So what now?” Taeyong asks Doyoung. He is genuinely shocked by Jaemin not being an omega. He didn’t even think to come up with a contingency plan for the younger boy presenting as a beta.

The attachment between Jeno and Jaemin is stronger than Doyoung had realized. He can see them both fighting their ruts—their biology is yelling at them to stay apart—in order to cling together instead. But they look miserable on a physical level. It all feels horribly familiar to Doyoung.

“I’ll stay,” he tells Taeyong. “I can help both of them with their ruts.”

“Are you sure?” asks Taeyong, concerned.

Jeno and Jaemin are both already looking at Doyoung, eyes contemplating. Jaemin opens his mouth to scent the air, and Doyoung knows that his omega smell must be pretty appealing to the two rutting members.

“Yeah, I got this,” says Doyoung with a smile that he hopes looks more confident than he really feels. He’s never had a threesome before, not really, but how hard can it be? “Just check in on us every once in a while.”

“If you say so.” Taeyong cards his fingers through Doyoung’s hair, presses a tender kiss to his temple, then quietly leaves the room to announce the news of Jaemin’s presentation as a beta to the rest of the pack.

The moment the door closes behind him, Jeno places a hesitant hand on Doyoung’s thigh. “Is this right?” he asks. “Are we… you want to…”

Jaemin, ever the more confident of the two, leans in to kiss Doyoung wetly. “You want us to fuck you,” he states.

“If that’s how you want me to help with your ruts, then yes,” replies Doyoung evenly. He refuses to let himself be cowed by someone four years younger than himself.

“Hmm.” Jaemin glances at Jeno. “What do you think, Jeno-yah?”

Jeno is torn, because on one hand, he never thought he’d want to be with anyone other than Jaemin, but on the other hand, he can’t deny how delicious Doyoung smells right now. He imagines the omega all flushed and needy for him, for Jaemin, for the two of them together, and really, that’s all the convincing he needs. “I only want to fuck him if you do,” he tells Jaemin in a low voice.

Jaemin smirks. He doesn’t mind sharing Jeno. Because he knows that at the end of the day, Jeno loves him best. He kisses Jeno, then decides, “Let’s wreck him.”

“Wreck?” Doyoung barely has time to ask before the two younger boys pounce on him. Jeno cups his face in his hands and kisses him, his tongue swiping commandingly into his mouth, while Jaemin puts his lips to the side of Doyoung’s throat, sucking and nibbling gently as he lets his hands wander down Doyoung’s chest. Doyoung is embarrassingly turned on by all of the attention to his body.

When Jeno finally breaks their kiss, he asks, “Who do you want first?”

Doyoung’s mind spins. It’s possible that he hadn’t fully thought out the logistics of this when he offered to help the both of them with their ruts. The prospect of being knotted by the both of them one after each other, repeatedly until their ruts end is at once daunting and arousing. “I…” He glances between the two of them. They both smell so fucking good, and the omega in him wants nothing more than to take care of them. “Let’s give Jaeminnie his first experience topping,” he decides.

Jaemin grins, immediately drops his hand between Doyoung’s legs. “I’ll show you just how much attention I paid to Taeyong-hyung’s lessons,” he teases and works a finger into Doyoung.“I’ll get you _all_ ready to take me.”

 _It’s almost unbelievable, how self-assured he is in this,_ thinks Doyoung, _how easily he takes charge of things._

As if he can read his mind, Jaemin uses his free hand to beckon over Jeno. “Why don’t you come help me out?” Jeno moves in behind Jaemin, reaching around him to push his finger in next to Jaemin’s. Doyoung lets out a little sigh at the added stretch. “Is he as wet as I was?” asks Jaemin.

“No,” Jeno admits.

Doyoung huffs. “Yeah, well, I wouldn’t be, because I’m not in heat!”

Jaemin laughs, then curls his finger up inside of Doyoung, laughing harder when it makes him moan. “It’s okay, you’re still perfect just the way you are,” he coos.

Doyoung isn’t sure how he feels about the patronizing praise coming from the younger boy, but he can’t deny the pleasure building in his belly from the way Jaemin’s and Jeno’s fingers are working him open. “Give me another finger and then you can fuck me,” he tells Jaemin breathlessly.

“You’re gonna look so good with my cock in you,” replies Jaemin as he adds another finger. His dirty words cause Jeno to growl excitedly and Doyoung to roll his eyes.

“Let’s talk, more action,” he demands.

“Action, yes,” agrees Jaemin. He flexes his hand, and Doyoung whines at the way it stretches him.

Jeno probes deeper with his finger, his breath stuttering when Doyoung lets out a quiet, “Oh, _fuck_.”

“Are you ready for me?” Jaemin asks, and Doyoung nods.

“Yeah, just let me…” When the two remove their fingers from him, Doyoung turns over to get on his hands and knees. He can feel his slick dripping down his thighs as he presents himself to Jaemin. “I’m ready for you.”

Jaemin puts one hand on Doyoung’s ass, digging in painfully with his nails, and rubs his cock teasingly over his opening before finally pushing in. “So good and tight for me,” he compliments, voice husky.

Doyoung isn’t sure who moans louder at that: him or Jeno. The young alpha looks unbearably turned on at the sight of Jaemin fucking Doyoung, his fingers curling desperately around the base of his cock.

“Come here, Jeno-yah,” murmurs Doyoung. “Let me take care of you.”

“What do you mean?” Jeno asks, shuffling closer.

Doyoung licks his lips. “I have a second hole, don’t I?” He opens his mouth wide to show Jeno exactly what he means.

“Oh, shit, are you sure?” asks Jeno, voice breathy with excitement.

“Fuck my mouth, Jeno.” Doyoung isn’t an idiot. He’s noticed the way that Jeno reacted to all of Jaemin’s bossiness over the past few days. And just as he expected, his words snap Jeno into action.

It takes them a moment to find their rhythm, Jaemin pounding into Doyoung from behind while Jeno slides in and out of his mouth. It’s not quite as easy as porn would make it seem, but they manage to make it work. Doyoung feels caught between the two younger boys, overwhelmed by every sensation lavished upon his body.

When Jeno’s breath starts coming faster, Doyoung knows that he’s close. He hollows his cheeks and rolls his tongue over the tip of his cock. “Ungh, hyung, can I knot your mouth?” asks Jeno.

Doyoung’s eyes fly wide. He _likes_ pain, but the thought of his jaw being stretched and stuck around a knot is too much even for him. He taps on Jeno’s hip to tell the alpha to pull out. When he does, Doyoung says firmly, “No. I don’t think that’d be a good idea.”

“It’d be so hot though,” murmurs Jaemin, tightening his grip on Doyoung’s hip. He’s already thinking about letting Jeno knot his mouth in the future when it’s just the two of them.

Jeno taps his cock against Doyoung’s lips, and Doyoung obediently takes him back into his mouth. He doesn’t push his swelling knot in, carefully keeping it outside of Doyoung’s mouth as he thrusts his way to orgasm. When he pulls out, some cum dribbles down Doyoung’s chin despite the omega’s best efforts to swallow. _He looks debauched,_ Jeno thinks with a lazy smile. _He looks so good._ He swipes the mess off Doyoung’s face with his thumb and kisses him.

“Do you want me to get you off, hyung?” he asks quietly. When Doyoung whimpers and nods, he licks his hand then reaches down to jerk him off with quick, purposeful strokes.

Doyoung moans brokenly—“Oh, oh, god, please!”—as he comes over Jeno’s fingers.

Jaemin comes soon after, pushing his knot deep inside of Doyoung with a growl, and Doyoung practically sobs at how _full_ he feels.

Jeno leans over Doyoung’s back to kiss Jaemin. Doyoung twits his head to press a soft kiss to Jeno’s thigh and thinks about how glad he is the two of them have each other. _They seem so perfectly matched._ It’s sweet.

By the time Jaemin’s knot finally goes down, allowing him to slide out of Doyoung, Jeno is rearing to go again. He peppers kisses down Doyoung’s back, murmurs promises to take excellent care of his hyung. Doyoung thinks he might die from overexerting his body between the two of them.

“Ah! Be gentle!” he reminds Jeno when the young alpha handles him a little too roughly. But he can’t bring actually himself to actually regret agreeing to help them through their ruts. It’s pretty fucking hot to have them both.

After Jeno knots him, Doyoung knows that he needs a break. _Taeyong did say that it was important to listen to your body’s limits,_ he thinks with a wry smile. He refreshes himself a glass of water, then snuggles up to Jeno for a well-deserved nap.

Jaemin cuddles up on his other side, carding his fingers tenderly through Doyoung’s hair. “Hyung, thank you for taking such good care of us this week,” he whispers and kisses his ear.

Doyoung yawns, smiles, murmurs a quiet “you’re welcome” before drifting off.

Jeno props himself up on one elbow to look at Jaemin over Doyoung’s sleeping form. “I love you,” he says impulsively.

“I love you too,” replies Jaemin, catching Jeno’s hand in his and pressing a kiss to his fingers. “There’s no one I love like you.”

It isn’t anything Jeno doesn’t already know, but the words warm his heart anyways. “Are we going to exchange claiming bites when our ruts end?” he asks.

Jaemin smiles. “Is that something you’d like?”

Jeno thinks about it. “Yes,” he says. “Yes, but I also really enjoyed fucking Doyoung with you.”

“You want to have more threesomes in the future?” asks Jaemin with a grin.

“Yes,” Jeno admits. It wasn’t the outcome he was expecting, but sharing Jaemin and working together with him to bring pleasure to another person was thrilling. Intoxicating. He loved it.

Jaemin leans forward to take his face into his hands and kiss him lovingly. “I do too,” he murmurs, brushing his fingers over Jeno’s cheek. “And I want you to claim me too. I’m already yours, you know?”

Jeno knows.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t really sure about the tags for this one; if there’s a tag you think I missed, please let me know in the comments.
> 
> I couldn’t figure out a way to work it into the story, but after this, the dorm rooms get shuffled around in order to keep with the “betas shouldn’t room with alphas or omegas” convention. Since 2017 is also historically the year that Mark and Haechan stopped rooming together because of their Summer Fight, I figured I’d keep that detail here too. Doyoung moves into the Dream dorm (omega mother hen with the pups haha), and Mark takes his spot in the room with Taeyong and Yuta. Then Jaemin moves into the room with Haechan, with Doyoung taking his spot in the room with Jeno and Renjun. (Probably no one cares about this, but I do lol.)
> 
> If you haven’t read the other stories in this series, but your interest was piqued by the early references to when Jaehyun and Doyoung presented, threesome’s not really being Yuta’s thing, and Doyoung having experience helping someone else through a heat, might I suggest [Your Scent On My Skin.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056648/chapters/68735928) The Yuta POV sequel to that one should be up next.
> 
> Comments are always a delight :)


End file.
